Numericals
Numericals are young girls (usually 16-18) with special powers. They are similar to the Princessess of Heart. The Org plans to capture 101 so they can resurrect the Dark King. Numericals can best be describe as Princessess of Heart. Each and everyone possesses a hidden power. A power that usually remains unnoticed throughout the average Numerical's life. Even Numericals who live a life of adventure and danger may never know about them. Numericals normally learn about their nature when misanthropes attempt to capture them. The Organization plans to exploit the powers of the Numericals for all sorts of horrendous plans. Most notably the revival of the Dark King. Known Numericals Eureka Anemone Moka Akashiya Kurumu Kuruno Yukari Sendo Mizore Shirayuki Ruby Tojo Sun Seto Lunar Edomae Mawari Zenigata Iincho Akeno Shiranui Naru Narusegawa Shinobu Maehara Motoko Aoyama Kaolla Su Kitsune Konno Mutsumi Otohime Sarah McDougal Kanako Urashima Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki Nagato Mikuru Asahina Tsuruyu Yui Hirasawa Ritsu Tainaka Mio Akiyama Tsumugi Kotobuki Azusa Nakano Konata Izumi Kagami Hiiragi Tsukasa Hiiragi Miyuki Takara Yutaka Kobayakawa Minami Iwasaki Misao Kusakabe Ayano Minegishi Patricia Martin Hiyori Tamura Kou Yasaka Asuna Kagurazaka Nodoka Miyazaki Akira Okouchi Ako Izumi Ayaka Yukihiro Chachamaru Karakuri Chao Lingshen Chisame Hasegawa Chizuru Naba Evangeline McDowell Fei Ku Fuka Narutaki Fumika Narutaki Haruna Saotome Kaede Nagase Kazumi Asakura Konoka Konoe Madoka Kugimiya Makie Sasaki Mana Tatsumiya Misa Kakizaki Misora Kasuga Natsumi Murakami Sakurako Shiina Satomi Hakase Satsuki Yotsuba Sayo Aisaka Setsuna Sakurazaki Yue Ayase Yuna Akashi Zazie Rainyday Anya Cocolova Sakaki Kagura Yomi Mizuhara Osaka Kasuga Chiyo Mihama Tomo Takino Yukko Aioi Mio Naganohara Mai Minakami Nano Shinonome Rebecca Miyamoto Himeko Katagiri Rei Tachibana Kurumi Momose Miyako Uehara Ichijo Sayaka Suzuki Yuma Kashiwagi Yuna Kashiwagi Yuzuko Kurusu Suzune Shiratori Otome Akiyama Hibiki Watanuki Behoimi Akane Serizawa Misao Nanjo Akira Miyata Haruka Amami Miki Hoshii Chihaya Kisaragi Yukiho Hagiwara Yayoi Takatsuki Makoto Kikuchi Ami Futami Mami Futami Iori Minase Azusa Miura Takane Shijou Hibiki Ganaha Ritsuko Akizuki Rin Shibuya Anzu Futaba Kanako Mimura Kaede Takagaki Rika Jougasaki Mika Jougasaki Uzuki Shimamura Ranko Kanzaki Kirari Moroboshi Miku Maekawa Miho Kohinata Riina Tada Airi Totoki Mizuki Kawashima Mio Honda Haruna Kamijo Rumi Wakui Suzuho Ueda Nana Abe Reina Koseki Koharu Koga Hikaru Nanjo Chika Yokoyama Koume Shirasaka Nina Icihara Noriko Shiina Akane Hino Karen Hojo Kaoru Ryusaki Mary Cochran Miria Akagi Minami Nitta Sachiko Koshimizu Nao Kamiya Momoko Sakurai Mirai Kasuga Hinata Kinoshita Julia Sayoko Takayama Kotoha Tanaka Tomoka Tenkubashi Serika Hakozaki Arisa Matsuda Shizuka Mogami Anna Mochizuki Kana Yabuki Emily Stewart Tamaki Ogami Reika Kitakami Umi Kousaka Minako Satake Elena Shimabara Subaru Nagayoshi Akane Nonohara Konomi Baba Noriko Fukuda Ayumu Maihama Mizuki Makabe Rio Momose Nao Yokoyama Tsubasa Ibuki Shiho Kitazawa Karen Shinomiya Momoko Suou Matsuri Tokugawa Megumi Tokoro Fuka Toyokawa Iku Nakatani Yuriko Nanao Chizuru Nikaido Roco Handa Miya Miyao Haruka Morishima Kaoru Tanamachi Sae Nakata Ai Nanasaki Rihoko Sakurai Tsukasa Ayatsuji Risa Kamizaki Miya Tachibana Megumi Shimizu Kaori Tanaka Ritsuko Kunihiro Rena Ryugu Mion Sonozaki Satoko Houjou Rika Furude Yozora Mikazuki Sena Kashiwazaki Kobato Hasegawa Rika Shiguma Yukimura Kusunoki Maria Takayama Ange Ushiromiya Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Rise Kujikawa Naoto Shirogane Nanako Dojima Karin Maaka Yuno Miyako Hiro Sae Nori Nazuna Nanako Konishi Akane Nakazawa Kozue Takanashi Shino Murasaki Mayura Mai Shindou Sohara Mitsuki Ikaros Nymph Astraea Hiyori Kazane Nagi Aoba Tsugumi Zange Shino Okouchi Takako Kimura C.C. Kallen Kozuki Shirley Fenette Nunnally vi Britannia Hazuki Arte Kirino Kousaka Ruri Gokou Saori Makishima Manami Tamura Ayase Aragaki Hitagi Senjogahara Mayoi Hachikuji Suruga Kanbaru Nadeko Sengoku Tsubasa Hanekawa Karen Araragi Tsukihi Araragi Shinobu Oshino Ryouko Washuu Hakubi Mihoshi Kuramitsu Ayeka Masaki Sasami Masaki Lala Momo Nana Haruna Sairenji Yui Kotegawa Run Elise Jewelria Mikan Yuuki Yami Index Mikoto Misaka Imouto Misaka Aisa Himegami Itsuwa Lessar Kaori Ursula Aquinas Anieze Sanctis Fukiyose Seiri Nagi Sanzenin Hinagiku Katsura Maria Ruka Suirenji Rikka Takanashi Shinka Nibutani Kumin Tsuyuri Sanae Dekomori Satone Shichimiya Kurimu Sakurano Chizuru Akaba Minatsu Shiina Mafuyu Shiina Akiko Himenokoji Anastasia Nasuhara Ginbei Haruomi Sawatori Arashi Nikaido Arisa Takanomiya Subaru Konoe Kanade Suzutsuki Kureha Sakamachi Masamune Usami Nakuru Narumi Masuzu Natsukawa Chiwa Harusaki Himeka Akishino Ai Fuyumi Suzu Ayane Machi Rin Shinobu Chikage Yukino Mei Mei Michiru Misaki Tōhōin Mahiru Koizumi Ibuki Mioda Chiaki Nanami Akane Owari Peko Pekoyama Hiyoko Saionji Sonia Nevermind Mikan Tsumiki Nanoha Takamichi Fate Testarossa Hayate Yagami Medaka Kurokami Tsugumi Harudori Meme Tatane Anya Hepburn Yuno Gasai Ichiko Sakura Ranmaru Rindou Nadeshiko Adenokouji Haruna Eucliwood Hellscythe Seraphim Mael Strom Sarasvati Rias Gremory Asia Argento Akeno Himejima Koneko Toujou Irina Shidou Xenovia Ravel Phenex Rossweisse Kunou Nagisa Motomiya Chieri Sono Orine Aida Yuka Ichijo Suzuko Kanzaki Sonata Shinonome Makoto Yokomizo Kanata Shinonome Mimori Kishida Else Haqua Ayumi Takahara Chihiro Kosaka Tenri Ayukawa Kanon Nakagawa Yui Goidou Shiori Shiomiya Tsukiyo Kujou Kusunoki Kasuga Hinoki Kasuga Jun Nagase Manami Ikoma Mio Aoyama Nanaka Haibara Sumire Uemoto Asami Yoshino Toru Amami Aoba Fuse Urara Shiratori ''Sources: ''Eureka Seven Rosario + Vampire My Bride is a Mermaid Love Hina Haruhi Suzumiya Series K-ON! Lucky Star Negima Azumanga Daioh Nichijou Pani Poni Dash! Idol Master Amagami Shiki Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Umineko no Naku Koro ni Persona 4 Chibi-Vampire Sunshine Sketch ICHIROH! Sora no Otoshimono Kannagi Code Geass Moonphase Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Bakemonogatari Tenchi Muyo To-Love Ru To Aru Majutsu no Index Hayate the Combat Butler Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions Seitokai no Ichizon Oniichan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! Mayo Chiki Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru Nagasarete Airantou Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Sayonara Zetsubou Gakuen School Rumble Vandread Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Medaka Box Soul Eater Not Mirai Nikki Binbougami-Ga! Is This a Zombie? High School DxD AKB0048 The World God Only Knows Category:Protagonists ''Org Wanted Posters'' Yukiho Hagiwara.jpg Yayoi Takatsuki.jpg Takane Shijou.jpg Ritsuko Akizuki.jpg Miki Hoshii.jpg Mami Futami.jpg Makoto Kikuchi.jpg Iori Minase.jpg Hibiki Ganaha.jpg Haruka Amami.jpg Chihaya Kisaragi.jpg Azusa Miura.jpg Ami Futami.jpg Yuzu Kitami.jpg Yuu Ohta.jpg Yumi Aiba.jpg Yume Narumiya.jpg Yukino Aihara.jpg Yukimi Sajo.jpg Yuki Himekawa.jpg Yukari Mizumoto.jpg Yuka Nakano.jpg Yui Otsuki.jpg Youko Saitou.jpg Yoriko Furusawa.jpg Yasuha Okazaki.jpg Yao FeiFei.jpg Wakaba Kusakabe.jpg Uzuki Shimamura.JPG Touko Hattori.jpg Tomoka Wakabayashi.jpg Tomoe Murakami.jpg Tomo Fuji.jpg Tamami Wakiyama.jpg Takumi Mukai.jpg Syuko Shiomi.jpg Syoko Hoshi.jpg Shizuku Oikawa.jpg Shiori Sena.jpg Shinobu Kudo.jpg Shino Hiiragi.jpg Setsuna Imura.jpg Seira Mizuki.jpg Satomi Sakakibara.jpg Sarina Matsumoto.jpg Saori Okuyama.jpg Sanae Katagiri.jpg Sana Miyoshi.jpg Sakura Muramatsu.jpg Saki Yoshioka.jpg Sae Kobayakawa.jpg Sachiko Koshimizu.jpg Ryou Matsunaga.jpg Rumi Wakui.jpg Rin Shibuya.jpg Rika Jougasaki.jpg Riina Tada.jpg Rena Hyoudou.jpg Reina Koseki.jpg Reiko Takahashi.jpg Ranko Kanzaki.jpg Norika Shiina.jpg Nono Morikubo.jpg Azuki Momoi.jpg Cathy Graham.jpg Ayaka Kishibe.jpg Noa Takamine.jpg Nina Ichihara.jpg Nene Kurihara.jpg Natsuki Kimura.jpg Natalia.jpg Nao Kamiya.jpg Nana Abe.jpg Naho Ebihara.jpg Miyuki Yanase.jpg Miyu Mifune.jpg Miyako Anzai.jpg Misato Manaka.jpg Mio Honda.jpg Minami Nitta.jpg Miho Kohinata.jpg Midori Mizuno.jpg Meiko Namiki.jpg Megumi Ijuin.jpg Mary Cochran.jpg Marina Sawada.jpg Manami Kiba.jpg Kotoka Saionji.jpg Karin Domyoji.jpg Karen Hojo.jpg Kanako Mimura.jpg Kanade Hayami.jpg Kana Imai.jpg Itsuki Manabe.jpg Honoka Ayase.jpg Hitomi Niwa.jpg Hinako Kita.jpg Hina Araki.jpg Mutsumi Ujiie.jpg Momoka Sakurai.jpg Mizuki Kawashima.jpg Miyo Harada.jpg Miu Yaguchi.jpg Misaki Etou.jpg Miria Akagi.jpg Miku Maekawa.jpg Mika Jougasaki.jpg Mayu Sakuma.jpg Mai Fukuyama.jpg Mahiro Kitagawa.jpg Kyoko Igarashi.jpg Koume Shirasaka.jpeg Kumiko Matsuyama.jpg Koharu Koga.jpg Ibuki Komatsu.jpg Chinami Komuro.jpg Chika Yokoyama.jpg Ako Tsuchiya.jpg Aiko Takamori.jpg Yuriko Oonishi.jpg Kako Takafuji.jpg Kirari Moroboshi.jpg Kaoru Ryuzaki.jpg Kaede Takagaki.jpg Hiromi Seki.jpg Hijiri Mochizuki.jpg Chie Sasaki.jpg Chiaki Kurokawa.jpg Aya Kirino.jpg Akiha Ikebukuro.jpg Airi Totoki.jpg Tsubaki Egami.jpg Shino Makihara.jpg Otoha Umeki.jpg Miyabi Tsukimiya.jpg Kiyora Yanagi.jpg Ema Senzaki.jpg Izumi Ohishi.jpg Hikaru Nanjo.jpg Erika Akanishi.jpg Chizuru Matsuo.jpg Chinatsu Aikawa.jpg Chieri Ogata.jpg Ayame Hamaguchi.jpg Arisu Tachibana.jpg Arisa Mochida.jpg Akane Hino.jpg Honami Nishikawa.jpg Hasumi Nagatomi.jpg Haruna Kamijo.jpg Hajime Fujiwara.jpg Ayuna Hamakawa.jpg Fuka Asano.jpg Fredrica Miyamoto.jpg Anzu Futaba.jpg Eve Santaclaus.jpg Clarice.jpg Aoi Shuto.jpg Ai Tougou.jpg Nagisa Aino.jpg Emi Namba.jpg Helen.jpg Kate.jpg Suzuho Ueda.jpg Sora Nonomura.jpg Saya Matsubara.jpg Seika Suzumiya.jpg Umi Sugisaka.jpg Rei Shinohara.jpg Natsumi Soma.jpg Category:Protagonists